This would be the last time
by gayships101
Summary: Korra and Asami broke up 5 months ago. Both have tried their best to ignore each other which was a very difficult thing to do since they both are sort of the upper-class citizens of Republic City. Both have not quite gotten over each other and are still bitter from the last time they both fight and kiss. might make you cry, might not. Oneshot.


**A/N: I actually posted this on Tumblr and Ao3 already but have not posted this here yet, so I decided to post this here and make a little changes to the story.**

**This is set 5 months after Korra and Asami painfully break up. I'm sorry. But this is a full on only Korrasami story, no affairs no new lover or anything. This might make you cry or something. It depends. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

Korra and Asami broke up 5 months ago. Both have tried their best to ignore each other which was a very difficult thing to do since they both are sort of the upper-class citizens of Republic City. Both have not quite gotten over each other and are still bitter from the last time they both fight and kiss.

Until, one day, President Raiko decided to hold a special celebration and invited most of the upper-class citizens of Republic City including the leaders of the other 's a small party and intimate consisting only of rich or high class people.

Of course, Korra and Asami wouldn't be forgotten in the invitation list, but the problem is, they both are very apprehensive about it.

Korra even thought to herself that maybe she shouldn't go, or she should just feign a terrible contagious disease but she knew the Chief of police wouldn't buy it. So there was no choice for her but to go, hopefully she wouldn't bump into the beautiful heiress with a green orb too much.

During the party, there were assigned tables for the guests and coincidentally, Asami and Korra shared a table, alongside with Mako, Bolin, Wu, Chief Beifong, Tenzin and Tonraq.

All of the people at their table knew Korra and Asami's past except maybe Wu because they didn't bother telling him, not even Mako. So it wasn't a surprise that the dinner went very awkwardly, with awkward glances thrown over Korra and Asami once in a while.

Both girls too, stole glances at each other when they think no one was watching, but of course, everyone was watching. From time to time, Wu and Bolin tried to converse with each other and other people from their table too just to keep the awkwardness away for a few.

They tried to cheer everybody up including Korra and Asami, but failed miserably making things a little too awkward for them.

"So" Bolin started. "It's been awhile since all of us gathered together huh?" Bolin tried to make a conversation, throwing a very obvious awkward smile at everyone.

Silence.

"This party is getting really boring.." Wu chimed in the conversation, "I know, why don't I sing for you guys to break the ice! Whaddaya say?" Wu finished wiggling his eyebrows and was ready to stand up and start singing when everybody started yelling 'NO' simultaneously to him. He just grunted and slumped from his sit mumbling incoherent disappointed words.

"So, um, how is business going with you Miss Sato?" Tenzin asked, trying to converse to one of the broken up teenager.

"Uh, it's going well and steady actually. Been keeping pretty busy sometimes, been staying up so late lately, but I think I'm getting used to it." Asami replied which earned a worried look from Korra but quickly subsided and turned away.

"That's not good Asami, you should get some rest." Tonraq worriedly reminded the Sato heiress. Tonraq has surely grown accustomed to acting like a father to the beautiful heiress, even after knowing the tragic break up of her daughter and Asami, and it made Korra's heart flutter in happiness for Asami. After all the months that have passed after their break up, she can't ever deny that she still cared for the heiress.

"Thanks Mr. Tonraq, I'll be sure to get some more rest." Asami replied with an appreciative smile toward Tonraq who she treats like a father, even after she and the Avatar broke up.

After Asami and Tonraq's exchange, everything went smoothly with the group, Lin, Mako and Tenzin conversed with Asami about the current status of Republic City and how the City is slowly recovering and almost back to normal while Korra and Tonraq laughed along the crazy antics of Bolin and Wu, but there's still a little underlying awkwardness around Korra and Asami.

"Are you really brothers with Mako? I mean, look at you two! You look nothing alike! And besides, you never see each other, I even think I see Mako more than you do!" Wu argued with Bolin

"What are you saying, of course his my brother! We just have different jobs with different time schedules which make it very hard for us to see each other in person! But we make time for the both of us, and Korra and Asami, but then they broke up real bad and everything was awkward and Team Avatar got sucked into our own jobs and lives so we almost don't have time for each other now!" Bolin yelled and everyone in the group went silent for and from then on, it started getting more awkward with the mention of the two girls' bad break up.

"Whoops, sorry." Bolin quickly apologized covering his entire mouth and shrank to his seat, which earned him an apologetic look from Wu.

Mako brought his huge hands to his face while mentally scolding his little brother upon bringing up his two exes' break up. While Tenzin and Tonraq awkwardly looked away from the group, Lin crossed her arms across her chest, looking anywhere other than the two former biggest couple of Republic City.

Korra just looked down from her seat not daring to say anything, while Asami tries her best not to look awkward but failed miserably.

After the dinner, Asami decided to head home directly. But she found herself driving to the opposite direction from her house, She found herself driving to the Spirit Portal in Republic City, where Korra and Asami first talked about their feelings for each other and where they first kissed, where they vowed they would never leave each other, where they felt so happy.

And she found herself out of her car and just in front of the Portal, tears began brimming in her eyes, but she tried to hold it, she vowed she wouldn't cry anymore, not after that fight. She bit her lip as the tears from her eyes threatened to flow.

Their fight, which was the worse fight she ever had with anyone in her relationship her entire life. The fight which ended up her yelling at Korra, shouting words of hatred she never meant, and Korra's back, leaving the room one last time. She wanted to hold Korra that night, to tell her she's sorry and that she didn't mean any word, she wanted to stop the azure eyed woman she loves so much, but she didn't. She let her go.

She wanted to forget. To forget everything, the happy and sad moments with Korra, the kisses they'd share, the long, intimate and loving nights she would give up for the master of all the elements, everything. She wanted to forget everything about her.

As memories began to creep her mind once again, she finally let the water escape her eyes, she can't forget, she can't forget anything about the one she loved, and still love, and love forever probably, She can't let Korra out of her heart.

Asami stopped crying when she heard an all too familiar footsteps. She froze for a moment, and looked back towards the sound.

She saw the strong feet she always loved, broad shoulder she admired too much, the muscular arms she wanted to touch forever, the tanned skin that illuminated her eyes, the soft lips that she once tasted but now couldn't remember how it tasted, the newly cut hair that always sent her crazy, the tantalizing azure eyes that she'd always missed, the love of her life. Korra.

Korra looked at Asami, her heart broke seeing the tears that lingered in Asami's eyes and cheeks. Korra hurried towards Asami, stopping in her tracks just a feet from the taller engineer. She asked Asami what was wrong, why was the engineer crying. Did someone tried to hurt her? Did she trip and cut her knees? What happened?

The rattled expression of the Avatar made her smile and chuckle but the tears are still in her cheeks and eyes.

Asami shook her head and she immediately asked the Avatar what she was doing in here when Korra asked her the same question.

Korra answered though, in a serious tone and staring intently into the older girls eyes, "I don't really know" she said, "instincts? Yeah, for sure, instincts brought me here" she added.

Asami found herself smiling at the smaller girls rather dorkiness.

Korra smiled as well, her heart seemingly covered with beautiful grasses and breeze of spring, her stomach filled with butterflies. It's the same feeling that never left her while looking at the engineer's beautiful smile, not even after they broke up.

After their break up, Korra seemed like a different person. The break up broke her. She didn't eat for weeks and buried herself in Avatar works the whole time. She heard various advices from Katara and Kya once she decided to go back to Southern Water Tribe to sulk and feel miserable about their break up. She didn't mean for things to end so badly for them, surely the fight was big and Korra was tired. She left Asami, and she can't forgive herself for doing that. She wanted to stop on her tracks but her body was not following her orders. She regrets that time so much.

"I love seeing you smile" the sentence slipped Korra's tongue before she could even stop herself from speaking. And Korra stuttered for words to correct herself. She fumbled around her tiny place, seemingly trying to find something that would make it possible for her to take her words back, but truthfully, she never wants to take those back for it held the truth upon her. Until Asami spoke,

"I miss you" was all she could say to Korra before capturing the smaller girl's lips.

The contact took Korra by surprise but she quickly reciprocated the kiss, savoring every last bit of the contact. Lips moving rhythmically and hungrily, both girls trying to fight for dominance, Korra opened her mouth to give the girl with green orbs access inside her mouth, Asami smiled from every bit of contact and pulled Korra closer to her as she slipped her tongue inside Korra. Their tongue dancing rhythmically like following a choreography from a song. Korra pulled back from the contact much to Asami's dismay.

"I miss you too." Korra replied before reconnecting her lips to the taller engineer. The engineer this time pulled back and said, "You know, this isn't the first time we hooked up again after breaking up."

Korra frowned and looked down not daring to make eye contact with the engineer. This action made Asami nervous, she wondered if she said something wrong that made things awkward again, then the girl with azure eyes spoke,

"Asami, I'm afraid that this would be the last time." Korra answered while looking up to Asami with a face as long as a fiddle, receiving a confused and disappointed look from Asami. The heiress was sure ready to cry again, as she realized that this would surely be a goodbye.

Then, Korra smiled to Asami, wide as a whale's smile and said, "Because I'll make sure the next time, we're not broken up." Korra with a mischievous grin, looked right at Asami's eyes intently, longingly, lovingly and seriously before capturing the green eyed girl's lips once again.

Afterword:  
A few years later, Korra gave Asami a betrothal necklace and Asami gave her a ring and they got married and had spirit babies and adopted babies and a polar bear dog babies and car babies and many babies and they LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! :)

**A/N: Wow, so I don't know if this was good enough, I didn't bother reading over this so sorry if I made many mistakes, I'm still new at this stuffs. But if anyone wants to beta this, I would appreciate it. I still have a long way to go, I'm not the best writer, this is just legitimately my third fic written, so please be considerate with me and I hope you enjoyed!**

**HA! betcha thought this would end said eh? (I'm from Canada by the way so feel free to add Canadian accent to this) Please Review and tell me what you think and maybe some prompts? I'd also like to get my hand into a series but I couldn't think of any, I only accept Korrasami prompts by the way... (or Wuko, or Kyalin)**


End file.
